Large organizations, such as multinational corporations, offer a wide array of products and services. In order to offer this wide array of products and services, organizations generally employ large numbers of employees that may number in the tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands. Because of the varying levels of knowledge and experience possessed by each employee, organizations may find it difficult to identify the employee best suited to answer a question in a specific subject matter. Some organizations have created large databases in an effort to categorize their employees by knowledge and experience. These databases are searchable and can be used by others to identify the best employees suited to answer a question in a specific subject matter. However, maintenance of these databases may be costly because these databases may be frequently updated to account for employee turnover and changes in the employees' knowledge and experience.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that can identify the employee best suited to answer a question on a subject while at the same time be cost effective.